


Delineated Spousal Relations

by doomrichards



Series: DoomReedSue Trilogy [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616
Genre: DoomSue for the sake of Reed, F/M, Latverian Marriage Consummation, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: “It’s a travesty that I need to remind the supposed monarch of Latverian law. A wife may divorce her husband if she so wishes, in regards to his lacking performance in any duties…”
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Reed Richards/Victor von Doom, Susan Storm/Victor von Doom, Victor von Doom/Reed Richards/Susan Storm
Series: DoomReedSue Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Delineated Spousal Relations

The armored figure of Doom sat upon his grand throne, but it was Reed Richards who addressed his wife. “Susan. I am pleased that you revealed yourself to me by again wearing your royal raiments and fantastic garment.”

Susan Storm Richards, the Baroness von Doom replied to her royal husband with less pleasantness in her voice. “Husband, I made myself known to you so that you may make your true self known to me once more.”

Her brother was Johnny Storm who was known as the Human Torch, and her husband’s best friend was Benjamin Grimm, known as the Thing. They both looked on with worry plain on their faces and with battle lines ready to be drawn at the man beside her.

The man beside her had a less readable face, for he was Victor von Doom, none other than Doctor Doom, though he wore a makeshift mask with his beige clothing and green cloak.

“Richards. You usurped not only my kingdom, but my regalia and now my name. I will take back what is rightfully _mine._ ”

Reed had his armored gloves clasped beneath his jaw as he addressed his long-time foe. “A greater man deserving of the name bears it. Indeed, the world is greater without you upon it.”

Doom doesn’t miss a moment in countering his enemy. “Battles may be lost, usurper —but the ultimate victory will fall to Doom!”

“I am so tired of hearing that boast, Vic, and I am so sick and tired of you!” The flame upon Johnny’s open palm flickered brighter.

“No matter how many times we win, you keep coming back for more! I say we end this feud. Once and all!” The Human Torch contained the flaring fire upon his closed fist.

Reed fanned out a commanding hand. “My sentiments exactly. For the good of humanity, Johnny — make it so!”

“You will not!” Sue gestured with a glove toward her brother, and with the other, threw a spherical force field over Doom’s body.

Reed’s fanned out fingers curled until there was a single finger pointing accusingly at his wife.  
“We’ve been through this _thrice_ , Susan. Will I have to sign the execution order with a wave of my hand?”

Sue was aware Reed had the capability and technology to disintegrate her force fields with just a gesture of that iron fist.  
“He will not die by your hand, nor Johnny’s,” Susan said as she glared at the men across from her.

The Thing raised his large, stony hands as Susan’s vexed gaze reached him, “Hey, I’m just watching you guys work this out!”

“You do not have that authority, my queen.” Reed leaned forward from where he sat upon the throne, his eyes dangerous as they were framed by the angles of the mask.

“I need to _remind_ you that I do have a _choice_.” Sue turned to Doom suddenly, and parted a portion of her force field that enveloped him.

“You see Richards, a consort knows their true king.” Doom’s robes fluttered as he made the barest of movements.

Sue closed the rest of the distance and turned to kiss Doom.

Victor’s makeshift mask had freed his mouth to touch as Sue pressed her smooth lips to his scarred lips. Reed watched with fury as his armor heated abruptly. He hadn’t felt trapped within the metal casement at all recently. The armor was like a second skin, and it was. In the days since, he’d figured out how to infuse his armor with his preferred elastic properties. He now shot an armored hand spiraling toward Doom.

Doom struck swiftly to slap it aside with his own metal glove. “This woman is my wife. Susan Storm Richards is the consort of Doom is she not?”

Reed had approached as his body moved forward like molten lava, and he would burn Doom if Johnny wouldn’t. “She is my loving wife. How dare you seek to usurp what is mine?”

“Then, prove you are indeed Doom!” Doom had placed a hand on Sue’s waist, and to Reed’s dismay he saw that Sue returned the gesture.

“Is that a challenge?” Reed hissed.

Doom barely looked at Reed as he regarded Sue. “The throne room is hardly the place for a battle of wiles… Unless you and the Baroness have had such public displays?”

“Sue, my darling… I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I will make it right.” Reed snapped a finger. Doom faintly noted how quickly Richards shifted between personas as he registered the sound of an approaching army of Doombots.

The Doombots had swarmed Johnny and Ben, the clash of fire and crush of metal was heard echoing through the throne room.

In the flurry, Reed had coiled his arms around Sue and Doom and launched himself down the halls toward his personal chambers. As he closed the heavy and ornate doors behind him, he deposited his wife and enemy onto the silken sheets of a bed meant for an emperor.

Sue began to take her metal boots off as she kept her soles off the covers.

Reed addressed Sue with a kinder voice, thought the words left something to be desired. “My Baroness, I did not ask that you strip… yet.”

Sue spoke in a even tone, which is to say she barely held in her anger. “I grow tired of these raiments.”

“Oh, but they befit you, my consort.” Doom offered, his delivery a matter-of-fact.

Reed threw his great green cloak aside as he faced this usurper—this _thief_. “Enough! I brought my wife here to keep her safe. You and I will settle this.”

Doom looked bored as he regarded Richards. “There is indeed a matter that needs to be settled. By Latervian law a marriage needs to be consummated. No matter your achievements in manipulating my armor, you failed at one of the foundations of spousal relations.“

The mattress creaked as Reed turned from Doom at the foot of the bed to Sue who leaned against the headboard.

Doom continued on, as if explaining to a simpleton. “You achieved the basics of how to relieve your various bodily functions in the armor, did you not? And yet Susan confided in me that the two of you had not enjoyed each other’s company in the chambers even on your so called second honeymoon.”

Reed’s eyes betrayed their shock behind the mask even as he stared at his twice-conjugated partner. “Sue, you told… him.”

Sue was unlocking the hidden clasps of her armored glove. “I cannot touch your skin while it is trapped inside that metal cage. I-I was beside you when you _anguished_ in your attempts to free yourself. I _missed_ you, Reed. And I thought you missed me too.”

Doom was looking at his own half-gloved hand with metal fingertips, and idly cleaned some dirt trapped in its crevices. “It’s a travesty that I need to remind the supposed monarch of Latverian law. A wife may divorce her husband if she so wishes, in regards to his lacking performance in any duties…”

Sue had crawled closer and reached to put a bare finger to Doom’s lips to silence him from further lectures on Latverian law. Reed realized he hadn’t felt her fingers on his lips, nor any part of his face, or tangled in his hair in all the while. He’d kept up the farce of having not been able to free his face from Doom’s mask after all, deep in the masquerade that he was. He fixated on the point her finger pad pushed against Victor’s revealed lips.

Reed’s gauntlets were curved in claws, clenching and unclenching as he spoke. “Forgive me… for I had not seen to your needs. But soon you shall see what I have in store for the world.”

Doom crept closer to Reed, the weight of his more considerable build shifting the mattress toward his person.

“Do not forget that it is Doom who is married to Susan Storm Richards, and to her the very much alive Reed Richards.” Doom touched his metal digits underneath Reed’s covered chin as he addressed the masquerader. 

“Regardless, it is befitting and lawful of Latervia’s King to claim both partners.” Doom continued as he spoke into Reed’s ear authoritatively.

Reed glared from behind the iron mask, what game was Victor playing? He turned to Sue for reassurance, even now.

Sue dropped off the last of her shoulder pauldrons. “If Doom so claims me, then I desire to claim him as well.” She said, with her head held as a queen’s might.

Doom saw that the calculated spark of a despot’s dream still shone in Reed’s eye as he turned from Sue toward Doom. “Then if Sue chooses to have you… I, too, shall claim you myself.”

Doom had discussed this possibility with his co-conspirator down in the labyrinth and anticipated it. Of course the blasted fool would seek to take them both. Still, the declaration the pretender had decided to deliver was not unwelcome.

This close to Reed’s confident gaze, Doom felt a thrill not unlike what he felt when he enclosed his hands around Mr. Fantastic’s throat.

Doom let out a hearty laugh. “A challenge in the bedroom? Richards, your scientific prowess is secondary to my own but as for sexual prowess I don’t believe you arouse anything in me but pity.”

“You will soon know.” Reed said, his voice promising much.

“Then it is agreed? A wager between the sheets.” Doom gestured at the large expanse of bed in the well furnished bedchamber.

“Agreed. We settle this, like spouses.” Sue stared directly at Reed, who caught her clear-eyed glance.

“I do not fear losing you, and I will make you see what I do for the greater good, my beloved.” Reed had placed a gloved hand to his chest, the other outreached to Sue.

Sue seemed ready to burst, as if she could have sent out a forward pushing force field barrier to eject him from her bed, before she declared, “On with it then.” with as much authority as suited her husband.

“My Lady first…” Doom pointed to Sue before smoothly sliding the outstretched finger to the ring zipper in the center of Sue’s fantastic suit. 

Reed felt a knot trapped in this throat as Doom crooked the finger and pulled back the blue unstable molecule fabric on Sue. She had slipped into it to reveal her position with Doom down in the dark depths of the castle’s labyrinth, and now it was being stripped from her by his enemy before his very eyes.

The bra which she wore unclipped from the center and Doom took pleasure in pressing another single finger down along her breastbone. It was easily parted and revealed her breasts. Sue raised her bare chest toward Doom’s mouth as he slipped that article of clothing away.

Reed’s throat had suddenly gone dry.

Curse Doom again, with his mouth freed from the mask’s mechanical trappings, Reed thought as Doom took a single rosy bud in his mouth and nipped gently at it. Sue was already undone.

Reed recalled all his late night adjustments of network protocols, and refining of stratagems, even as he left their bed he’d given Sue a chin caress and perhaps a gentle kiss of steel against her forehead. That had been enough to tide him over as he dreamed of a better world and reassured her with as much words. But had it been enough for Sue?

Doom leaned down until Sue was nearly horizontal with him, his brown gloved hand pressing into a groove of her hip.

“My prized Portia, surely you seek to own my heart.” Doom had entangled a hand in her golden hair. Sue made no effort to move from where she lay with leisure. 

“The many Jasons that quested for the golden fleece that hangs upon your temples deserve not the throne of Iolcus.” Doom leaned closer toward Sue and deeply inhaled the scent of her fair hair.

“Nor that of Latveria, for that matter.” This time he pressed a kiss to just outside her cheek.

“Sue…” Reed’s voice cracked even as it came out electronically modified.

Doom turned toward Reed, fixing upon him with brown eyes that were a shade darker than usual. Sue looked bewitched even as she turned from Doom’s gaze to Reed. 

As Reed held their gazes, he was tempted to capture them both on the camera lenses which he had discovered in the iron mask.  
“Do what you want. I will see him broken in half, but have I not been a faithful husband? The choice of this… wager is ours but I am sworn to you.”

Doom, who had been petting Sue’s locks, gave Reed only a half-glance this time, “The wolf accuses the sheep of eating him!”

Sue took Doom’s jaw and gently guided him back toward her as she playfully spoke. “Oh, learned doctor of the laws, when man and wife are rightly wed, which law prevents them from their bed?”

Doom spoke gently as Sue caressed his face while taking care to not to touch the deeper scars. “No law that exist in Latveria. For if wife so wishes, man does with her. And if he desires and she does as well, there is no better bond. If partners equal wish it, together they make a fine bed.”

Sue propped up a pillow as she made herself comfortable. “If you allow us this single night, I swear to you Reed, upon my honor — which I have not lost — I’ll have this doctor for my bedfellow.”

Reed fell silent and did not move, almost as if he were a frozen suit of armor like the ones that guarded the very castle. He gave a curt nod, and gestured, as a king does for a festivity to proceed. "As you wish."

Doom shucked off both gloves and placed his bare hands back upon Sue’s body as he peeled away the rest of the blue suit and deftly unclasped the green cape. Sue’s pale form was now contoured against the emerald folds of the cloak.

Doom had dropped his own cloak to the floor and now leaned back to take in the lovely view. “I wonder, how does the golden fleece upon your temples compare to that which lays at your altar, my dear?”

“Find out.” Sue commanded.

Reed quietly listened to Sue’s laconic command even if it was not directed to him. Sue had spoken to him so sweetly when he had deigned to rest in bed, and she had such resolve when she stood beside him in control room chairs and thrones. If Sue were to demand that Reed touch her at this moment, he would. Almost as if the armor could sense his arousal, the contracting metal seemed to send tremors through him. Reed took control and forced down the startling shake.

Doom produced a small tube from a secret compartment and inserted his fingers deep into Sue’s intimate area with a pinkish gel. He patiently pushed in the dripping mixture with both clinical and passionate gestures.

Reed had already registered the smell of the spermicide gel before Doom explained with more airs of superiority. “I don’t wish to sire an heir at this time. Though, I trust that our time-dancing child is well and in safe hands.” 

Reed recalled Valeria von Doom, who had shown up in the garments of the Fantastic Four and the vestments of Latverian Royalty. She had claimed to be Sue and Doom’s child, though eventually, Reed considered her his own. He’d been so caught up in pondering how Valeria was even possible, when Doom and Sue would _never_ … and yet the very sight was before him.

Doom placed his bare hands on Sue’s thighs as he spread them, his mouth placing a kiss upon the golden curls of her mons pubis before skillfully licking across her clitoris.

Sue could not stop her hips from bucking, so Doom put his hands to good use, pressing her to the bed while his tongue lavished the pearl within her clam.

Doom took a moment to speak when his tongue was not occupied. “Your image is not unlike Venus emerging from the sea foam, my sweet.”

Indeed, Reed had to agree as he saw Sue writhe with pleasure over the folds of the cloak and bedsheets as Doom used only his mouth.

The armor had become increasingly uncomfortable below the waist as Reed watched on and now he activated one of the first protocols he had learned in the armor. With a faint click, Reed’s erection emerged from the parted pieces of armor.

Sue looked at Reed with fluttering eyelashes and parted lips. “Inside me. Now.” She managed to gasp out. She gave a single crook of a finger in his direction, not unlike the gesture Doom had used to start their erotic encounter.

“I concede to her wishes.” Doom made a point of licking his lips clean before moving aside to take a spot on the vast folds of the bedding.

The armor nor his limbs were heavy as Reed moved to position himself. When he inserted his pumped up penis into the velvet folds of Sue’s vagina, his metal encased hands creaked as he gripped the pillows to the side of her head. He moaned, his voice coming out as static from the mask as he was embraced by her entrance.

He felt the slickness left there by Doom and Sue’s own arousal as he fucked in and out of her.

Reed could not find words as garbled static continued to come from his voice-box. Sue touched her fingers to his steel lips, and again he lamented the lack of touch. Instead he focused on where he could feel her, making his strokes long and sweet. 

Reed heard the fall of clothing and shifting of metal behind him. When he craned his neck to see what was happening, he met a sensual sight.

Doom was muscular beneath the green garbs and iron limbs, and his physique was impressive. Reed had known Victor to be hairy and more developed than others, back when they had been university roommates and before that ill-fated experiment which had burned and scarred Victor's face. Even now Doom wore a substitute mask, since Reed was wearing the real mask upon his own face. Doom had taken himself in his grip, slicking himself with spit. Doom had been _watching_ as he attended to himself.

Reed subtly stretched his neck to stare at the reddened tip, already pre-come had beaded. The armor reacted to Reed’s subconscious as the second protocol he’d learned the earliest suddenly activated, and parted the steel lattices to reveal his bottom. 

Sue looked down to see that more of Reed was now laid bare as she took in the familiar curve of his butt. This was more of him than she’d seen in so long. This was also the first Sue had seen Reed so startled since dealing with Doom’s War Generals, back when he had first taken on the ruse. This close to her husband, Sue could see that the edges of Reed’s cheeks had reddened, from exertion and arousal.

Doom raised an eyebrow at the armor’s sudden activation, but did not pause in his own set pace.

Sue leaned toward Reed suddenly, easing him back toward his Doom while they were still attached at the hip. “Come, darling.” 

Doom was erect as he maintained eye contact with Reed. “Well? Are you going to claim your throne?” 

Reed, who had lost his words earlier returned with a growl “Do not mock me, few dare to sit upon such a seat.”

Doom finished off a tug and pull at his swollen staff. “Really, Richards? You think I would neglect my partners’ needs?”

Shame and lust washed over Reed’s face, and he was grateful for the mask. He could still feel his wife’s gaze upon him as she moved them. Reed moved along with his wife, and felt Doom’s pulsing heat as it pressed solicitously against his back entrance.

Sue stared at Reed’s eyes. This close, she could see they were deep and dark and blown full with desire. She looked behind him to Doom’s own dark and deep brown eyes, and thought how the pairs mirrored each other.

“It’s alright, darling. Forgive me that my teasing caused you any pain.” Sue pressed a light kiss to Reed’s metal cheek.

"My dear, you have not done me any wrong. It is I who has…" Reed's words were cut off as Sue moved toward his covered mouth. He felt the faint press of her lips through the metal.

Reed’s elastic limbs held onto Sue as he lifted and then sunk himself onto Doom’s waiting cock. He found that the task was greatly aided by his powers. Doom deliberately enunciated to Reed’s ear as he sunk in, “Splendid.”

Doom held them both in his strong arms while Reed was holding onto Sue. He pushed them all back onto the pile of pillows at the headboard. He turned his grip on their hips as he inserted deeper into Reed’s ass.

Sue could feel Reed’s every response as his cock’s pulse quickened inside her.

Doom drove into Reed’s body in a steady rhythm, not a punishing one, but deep, hard, and throughout. 

Reed’s masked visage fell between Sue’s bosom but scrapped against her hard nipples. The warmed metal shocking against her skin as she gave a soft cry.

Doom suddenly snapped his fingers to the left and right of the mask and it fell off Reed’s face with a sharp click.

In that moment Sue quickly shifted the mask aside and embraced Reed to her chest and he breathed in the scent of her, free from the faint burnt smell of circuitry.

When Reed was able to briefly pull himself from the embrace, he inhaled deeply an inch away and then twice-kissed Sue’s bosom, as a sailor kisses the land after weeks upon the sea.

He had concentrated being inside of Sue but now felt Doom deep inside him as well. He melted into the overloading sensations as he felt Sue lightly caress all over the skin she hadn’t had access to in weeks.

Soon he felt those same fingers grip his hair and shoulder pauldron for purchase as Doom slammed into him, which resulted in sending him in and then out of Sue. 

During the carnal frenzy, Reed’s dick had fallen out of Sue. Doom reached between them to grip Reed’s still swollen organ and eased it back into Sue, who was very wet. Sue felt Reed's warm and sharp exhale against her neck as she felt Doom's rough fingertips briefly touch within her as he adjusted Reed.

As Doom resumed the rhythm, Sue tried to close her legs around Reed’s waist but Doom was entering Reed from the back. Doom did not skip a beat as he held the back of her knees for her as he continued to fuck the fantastic man between them, and in doing so, push the man into her as well.

Sue’s moans were familiar and sounded like music Reed had denied himself the pleasure of hearing. The grunts he heard behind him were also a familiar sound of exertion and though the context greatly differed, it was reassuring.

Reed heard both their names fall from his lips as he was barraged and gripped with pleasure from both ends.

Mr. Fantastic blinked rapidly as he focused his overloaded senses to his wife, Sue before him. There was no kissing, he did not want to risk his teeth clattering against her jaw. There was only his concentration as he adjusted the angle of his hips and his dick as Doom banged him from the back, calculating the best points to hit Sue’s walls as Doom’s momentum carried him inside.

Reed smiled as he felt Sue’s satisfaction in her soft shudder and in the grip of her on his dick. Her legs laid back down as pleasure washed over her. He stretched a finger to lightly dab away a few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

Doom now used his two free hands to close around Reed’s neck in a perfect closed circle. Reed moaned as he was caught in Doom’s clutches and he felt the rhythm changed to something rougher and more erratic. His gasp was loud in the quiet room as he felt Doom spill inside him. 

Reed cried out as his own climax over came him, and he felt the armor split in a sudden flash accompanied by a loud crackle. The pieces split and left his form to go immediately behind him. With that feeling of momentary shock against his thoroughly satisfied body, the last thing he saw was Sue’s beautiful eyes looking at his before he collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Doctor Doom emerged in full armor from the large bedchamber, his long green cloak swaying dramatically as he was approached by two battle-worn guests.

"I don't know if we should have trusted you to take care of Reed. Now Sue, I'm sure. But you-" Johnny approached, his flames cool, but barely held back.

Doom waved dismissively. “The task has been completed to every party’s satisfaction. Now, be gone! Reed and Susan seek rest and repair with each other. This, I will graciously allow.”

“Are ya outta yer mind? More like you need to repair your robots and then your skull once I’m through!” The Thing had shoved aside a torn in half Doombot. 

Johnny took the moment to tilt his head in to check past the locked door, his eyes bright and focused. 

“OUTTA THE WAY!” The Thing yelled—his trademark battle cry sure to follow.

“BEN, WAIT!” The Human Torch practically had to dive between the threshold and the Thing.

Johnny spoke as he kept a hand on Ben’s bicep. “I took a look at Reed's heat profile. He’s not out cold… he’s um… actually quite warm.”

Sue emerged, modestly wrapped in the silken green cloth of Latverian royalty. “Ben! It’s alright. Reed is… exhausted. He really needs rest.”

“No kidding! It sounded like a friggen car wreck in there. Damn doombots spittin’ about breaking in would be breaking the law or somethin’ — as if!” Ben had stayed back as the three of them played whatever contest they had decided, but if it was now time for something else, he was game.

Doctor Doom was rotating a wrist and testing the joint. “A word of warning, Thing. Doom will not allow any to break into the bedchamber of his beloveds.”

“Excuse me?” Ben’s thick brow was raised.

Sue placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. “We… the royal We, will explain once Reed is back with Us… royal Us.”

“Huh?” Johnny and Ben both said at once. They knew there had been a plan to save Reed up to a point, but what exactly was this deeper plot?

“Countries’ borders are not the only things which need to be carefully delineated. And I suppose the relatives and acquaintances of my dear consorts are free to stay longer as witnesses to our further demarcations regarding other affairs.”

Sue pulled on Doom’s sleeve as she dragged him back behind the door, and gave an apologetic wave and promise to explain further to Johnny and Ben. They stared as they glimpsed Reed’s knocked out form behind the briefly opened doors.

As Ben pressed his ear to the dark wood of the closed doors, he suddenly heard noise behind it that sounded like faint or diabolical laughter, it was hard to tell, so he ripped the hinges right off and Johnny sighed as he burst in flame to cross the threshold.

“Hey Stretch—you really done for or?” Ben set aside the unhinged door as if it was cardboard.

“Ben, he’s really fine.” Johnny really hadn’t been joking.

Inside, Reed was asleep with drool coming out his open mouth, his head rested among numerous pillows as Sue leaned over his sleeping form and Doom was thumbing the saliva away with a metal thumb.

As Sue and Doom turned toward the two members of the Fantastic Four who had barged in, and the royal pair both had a single finger raised to their lips as a silent sign to hush. Reed lay there fast asleep and very much alive with his breath coming out evenly.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Doom/Reed. I really do. But Reed's treatment of Sue as he was being 'possessed' by the armor left a lot to be desired… and so this fic is the result. Sue needed a good loving, and Doom was an absolute gentleman in bed. He could have used his hands to get _his_ heart's desire (lovingly choking Reed) the entire time instead of holding her legs.
> 
> Anyway, DoomReedSue real!


End file.
